sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Theory: The Volley System
Sword Theory: The Volley System Explained 'Introduction' (In the words of the author, ernakou) The volley system is a way of describing swordfighting, but it is also a system of swordfighting. It cannot be proven 100%, but in my experience it is accurate. It is my theory, and I still stand by it. I teach this system alongside styles for maximum potential. No matter what sort of strategy or style you use, the volley system is a must for any swordfighter wishing to be at an advanced level. Some people learn it instinctively without knowing the literal rules, but this takes a long time for many, and only a select few are naturally attuned(certainly not including myself). The Volley system has 3 main pieces. The rules, taunting and volleying. The rules come together to form taunts, and taunts come together to form volleys. This will make more sense later. 'The Three Rules' These three rules are the building blocks of the Volley. They are not easy to begin with, but learning them by heart and learning to use them in every swordfight will pay off tremendously. *'Rule 1: Rule of Dodging' Do not enter the attack range unless giving/trading blows. The attack range is the distance around you where your sword can reach. If one could see the attack range, it would be a circle, and the outer edge would be where your tip can reach if you were to turn in that direction. If you enter the attacking range without your sword already lunging, your opponent can hit you without being hit back. *'Rule 2: Rule of Openings' Hit all openings presented within your attack range, and do not give openings in your opponent’s attack range. An opening is any time when you cannot attack. Here are some common openings… While you jump, when you land from a jump, when you walk over a brick, and especially after your lunge ends. (After every lunge/double click, there is a short reload time, you are completely vulnerable during this time period.) One of the hardest, if not the hardest part of the volley system is training yourself to hit the opening given after a lunge. You cannot hit openings outside of your attack range. To prevent your opponent from hitting your openings, move away from your opponent right before and during your opening. This is a vital part of the system and is called “backing up”. *'Rule 3: Rule of Distance' Hit with the tip of your sword. This goes along with the first rule. Use the sword tip, as it’s the best use of your sword. If you really want to do well, you can use JUST the tip of your sword. Of course, that’s not mandatory many strategies rely on using a little more than the sword tip. Most mouselock strategies, however, should only use the tip or else they will get sweeped. (Note: Sweep is a term for sword swing) 'Taunting and the Volley' A taunt is what is formed when you follow all of the rules. A taunt is an attack that lures the opponent into making a mistake, but it doesn’t hit. You’ve probably taunted. In more technical terms, you advance towards the enemy and use an attack outside or at the edge of the opponent’s attack radius(1st and 3rd rules), then you back away before your lunge ends to avoid exposing an opening near the enemy (2nd rule). A Volley is a series of taunts, usually used by both players. While one player is retreating, the other is advancing. Then, the other has to back away to protect his/her opening, and the player that was retreating now advances. It keeps going, back and forth. Now, obviously it’s not always a perfect back and forth. 'Special Cases and Exceptions' Charge attacks can bypass the 2nd rule, because they can go at the opponent as long as they have charge. Hat Camping creates an abnormal Volley which goes around a hat, which neither player wants to touch. If one player is not Volleying, the other can still Volley. If the non-Volleyer keeps going at you during their opening, and you don’t hit it, just keep backing up until they stop, or until you can hit their opening.